for_love_and_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisia Arendal
Elisia Euphemia Arendal ' (b. circa February 1979) was a Half-Blood witch born to Albert Richard Arendal III and Judith Arendal, was a cousin to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Elisia's early childhood consisted of the height of the First Wizarding War when Lord Voldemort fell for the first time, and finally the accident she caused at Arendal Manor. Biography (1979-?) Early life Early Childhood Elisia was born to Albert Richard Arendal III and Judith Athena Arendal, in Scotland, two years before the end of the First Wizarding War and two years before the murder of her cousin James Potter and his wife Lily Potter at Godric Hollow. She was born with, along with being a witch, with the inborn ability to conjure ice and snow at will. Something (currently unknown why) her father disliked from the start and resented her for. The Accident One night, a six-year-old Albert roused a five-year-old Elisia from her peaceful slumber, insisting he couldn't sleep because Mad-Eye Moody and their parents were arguing too loud. Elisia insisted they go back to sleep, Albert instead told her they were talking about Harry Potter, gaining Elisia 's interest. Albert told her that he would tell her what he had heard if she built a snowman with him, Elisia retorted saying that their father would be extremely angry with them if they did so (especially with her). Eventually, she agreed and they stealthily made their way down the Manor's ballroom. The brother and sister made a snowman (that resembled a house-elf) named Abner. The two continued playing until events took a chilling turn when their father discovered them. Startled, Elisia struck Albert on the head while he leapt from one snowy heap to another. Enraged, Elisia's father pushed her mother out of the way to beat her. Mr. Arendal was stopped by Mad-Eye Moody before he could lay a finger on her. Elisia , distraught by what she had done and the fear of her father, the ballroom was covered in thick ice and sharp ice spikes. Marking the beginning of the end to Elisia's childhood. The Hidden Folk's Warning Mad-Eye Moody knew what to do, he brought the family to Hogwarts via Floo Powder. Professor McGonagall greeted them instead of Dumbledore, causing an argument between her and Elisia's mother. McGonagall summoned Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks to bring them to The Hidden Folk. The group made their way through the Forbidden Forest, hiding in the bushes when a herd of Centaurs rushed by. The group reached a hidden grove in the forest with a grass huts, only to be greeted by the leader of the Hidden Folk, Koenraad. The Hidden Folk leader sends Mad-Eye and the two students away, before smiling down at Elisia. It is unknown why he seemed happy with her, Koenraad had her display her ice magic for him before asking if she was born with her magic or cursed. Her mother confused by his statement answers that her daughter is a witch, Koenraad, surprised by this answer demanded a demonstration with a wand. He reached over and grabbed her mother's wand, and like she was under a spell Elisia did as she was told and obliterated a small withered tree to smothering. For unknown reasons, Koenraad is shocked by this revelation. He turned his attention to Albert and removed the memories that were too deeply affected by Elisia's magic and changing the ones that had only minor damage. He later explained to Elisia that she must learn to control her ''special magic, or fear will be her greatest enemy and death the consequence of fear. Terror at Home It was shortly after she was brought back home that her mother created a system to protect her from others and others from her. Elisia was given gloves and given the mantra to "Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let them know". Her normal Wizarding magic was celebrated, encouraged, and taught at home by her mother, Elisia never did develop an Obscural. Although being homeschooled meant Elisia was safe from the world, she wasn't from her father. One particular incident one night left her with makeup on her face that made her look like a clown and bloodied bruises all over her body. Punishment by her father for wanting to wear makeup, claiming she wanted to look like a whore. While Elisia could've told her mother about the abuse and have it stopped, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her parents were still clearly deeply in love with each other, and Elisia didn't want to bring pain and a lengthy divorce in her mother's life. It was during this period in her life she met Cedric Diggory while his family was over for a dinner party and became friends with him on that night and pen pals. It was their first meeting and their correspondence by letters that Diggory came to care for Elisia more than a friend. Hogwarts Years (1994-1998) Unlike normal Hogwarts' students who are sorted into their houses when they arrive at Hogwarts at eleven, Elisia was kept from Hogwarts until she was fifteen, by order from the Ministry for Magic. Due to the unorthodox of her education, Elisia was moved back to be a Fourth Year rather than a Fifth Year. Fourth Year Before her first year of Hogwarts, Elisia was visited by Professor McGonagall, Physical Appearance Elisia was described as a pale girl with platinum blonde hair that looked white in the moonlight and soft ice blue eyes. Due to her abusive father withholding food from her she remained thin during her childhood and into her teenage years. She wears no makeup due to her father putting it on her face and making her look like a clown. But she is still described to have a natural beauty, despite the bags under her eyes and bruises that riddle her skin. Personality and Traits Elisia, in the beginning, was an outgoing child, however, after the incident with Albert and her fear of her powers, she slowly changed into a shy young girl who'd rather sit and read than do something physical. Although she is shy, she does have a temper and will act on impulse if in a fit of rage. Magical Abilities It is unknown if Elisia thrived in normal Wizarding magic while home-schooled, such as Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, etc. However, Koenraad noted at the age of five she was exceptionally powerful for a girl with her abilities at her age. *'''Cryokinesis: Elisia's non-wizarding magic, an elemental ability that allows her to generate and manipulate ice, frost, snow, cold temperatures, and winter winds. Examples of these and other abilities are listed: **'Cryokinetic Construction': Elisia has the power to construct objects, such as columns and other structures, from ice and snow. It seems she can do this with ease. **'Immunity to Low Temperatures': Although she wears clothes that cover up most of her seen skin, Elisia doesn't feel the ill effects of the cold as others do. *'Visions': When asleep, Elisia can see things. Things that were and things that are, never things that may or may not come to pass. It is unknown if this ability is linked with her Ice Magic. Relationships 'Family' Albert Arendal III Elisia's relationship with her father was terrible from the start. For unknown reasons, her father despised her strange inborn talent to control ice and snow with a flick of her wrist. It's mentioned after the accident he treated her worse than he did before, often coming to her room at night to beat her with a cane or belt while in a drunken stooper. Judith Arendal Elisia's mother displays only compassion and love towards her daughter and would do anything to protect her. Their relationship is a strong mother and daughter bond, Elisia respects and looks up to her mother. It is currently unknown if Judith Arendal knew about her husband's abuse of her daughter or what her reaction would be if she found out. Albert Arendal IV Albert and Elisia were close when they were little, however, after the accident, Elisia shut her self off from the world, especially from him. It is unknown currently where they stand with each other now, for they bearly know each other at all now. Harry Potter Although they have never met, Eglantine does show serious concern over Harry's well being. Often excited as a little girl when she went along with her mother to convince the Ministry to give her mother custody of him. It is unknown if Eglantine has heard or knows about Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. 'Friends' Thanks for the book. I'll message you by owl, friend. ''-Cedric Diggory, For Love and Fear; Chapter Four'' Cedric Diggory Elisia met Cedric face to face once in her room by accident. She noticed from the beginning his chiselled features and soft grey eyes, she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him. Cedric and Elisia wrote each other over the year, causing Cedric to fall for her even more than he had when he first laid eyes on her. Trivia *Elisia is based on Queen Elsa from the Disney movie Frozen. Although their childhoods are drastically different, though they are similar in some ways and different in others. *''Elisia ''is an old-fashioned Greek name with the meaning: Devoted to God or From the blessed isles. *It could be possible that Elisia has an an ancestor that was a creature born with her abilities, hinited by Koenraad. Category:1979 births Category:Arendal Family Category:Scottish Individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:Potter family descendants Category:OC Characters Category:Skade Category:Half-breed Category:Potter Family Category:Witches Category:Ravenclaws